Maximum Ride: Sold Soul
by Red Eye Prince
Summary: Max and Fang have feelings for each other but deny it. At age 16, Max could decide 2 stay in LA or go to NYC with his father. Max decided to tell Fang how she felt for him but when Max sees Fang kissing Lissa she decides to go with his dad. What happens if Max's plane crashed? And what if she sold her soul to the devil to keep staying alive? And now shes famous! Fax!
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue

SAN: This is the new and reviewed epilogue enjoy!

Epilogue

Max sighed as she waited outside Fang's house waiting for someone to open the door. 'Hey Fang its me Max...Stupid ! Obviously its me! Okay lets try this again' Max thought as she let out a frustrated sigh. 'Okay hey Fang I just came here to tell you that...' The door to Fang's house opened and standing their was Fangs mom, Pearl Walker.

"Hey dear , are you looking for Fang?" Pearl steped aside as she let Max walk inside, Max noded her head, and Pearl smiled. "He's upstair swetie," Max nodded her head as she walked up the stairs. With each step that Max took, her heart started to beat faster, for one moment Max wanted to turn around and run away not wanting to tell Fang how she felt about him, but she pushed that thought away as she kept on walking up the stairs.

The reason why Max wanted to tell Fang how she felt for him was because tomorrow Max was going to leave LA to go to New York to take care of his fathers company. If Fang felt the same for her then she was going to stay, and if he didn't then she will go to never come back.

Max reached the second floor, and if their was loud music blasting off in high volume you could still have heard the fast beating of her heart. Max walked straight down the end of the hall where Fang's room was,'Fuck this shit, argh why do I have to do the first move on him,' Max thought as she reached Fangs room. Max took a deep breath, then another, then another, then another, fallowed by a sigh. Max slowly turn the doorknob and opened Fangs door room.

"Hey Fang I came here to tell you that... Eeek!" Max squealed the last part for what she saw surprised her but at the same it broke her heart. Fang was not alone in his room, Lissa was their too, and they weren't doing nothing, they were making out, ON THE BED! In the most disgusting way. Lissa was wearing a red tank top, with a really short short, you could easily mistake it for a bikini or underwear. And Fang ohh god was he enjoying this time, he and Lissa were kissing furiously, his jaw and mouth were covered with faint red lipstick, his hands were wrapped around her thights as Lissa wrapped her other leg around his waist. They stopped their make out 30 seconds after I arrived. Fang had a deep blush when he saw me staring at him making out with Lissa.

"Hey..Fang uhmmm I came here to tell you something but you seem busy, I'll tell you another time" Max slowly closed the door, tears were forming from the back of her eye, she quickly wiped them away not wanting to shed a tear for Fang. She slowly walked down the stairs her heartbeat finally at a normal rate. 'I should have known, Fang prefers girls with red hair like stupid Lissa, argh why did I ever thought about him likeing me back' Max reached down stairs and opened the door as she yelled

"Bye ." She closed the door as Pearl said

"Will you like to have dinner with us?" But Max ignored her as she walked down the street.

Thirty minutes later Max arrived at her house and went straight to her room and locked herself in. She grabbed her flip phone and dialed Iggys phone number.

"Hey Max what up, calling me to tell me the good news that your staying?" Iggys voice was full of excitement that Max couldn't help but smile. But her smile soon fainted as she remembered that she was going to leave, she slowly examined her room which was right now empty the only thing that she had left was her bed and blankets, the rest she had packed it in 2 bags/briefcases.

"Iggy, look man I'm sorry but I am leaving tomorrow," Max started to see blurry so she wiped her eyes, knowing that they were tears on her eyes.

"Max what about Fang... did you tell him about," Max interrupted him as she spoke.

"Iggy. Fang likes Lissa, okay, I saw them making out today, and Lissa wasn't on him, Fang was on top of her being the dominant one. He doesn't like me and i'll prefer not talking about that again okay, bye!" Before Iggy could respond, Max ended the call. Max laid on her bed as tears flowed from her eyes, and this time she didn't stop it, 'This is the first and last time I'll shed tears for you Fang' Max thought as she closed her eyes, 'The last time'

NEXT DAY

Everyone was hugging Max goodbye, everyone except Fang, who didn't know that Max was going to leave today. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Ella, and were all crying for Max knowing that they weren't going to see her again. Iggy wasn't crying but inside he was hurting alot, he didn't want Max to leave so he did one thing that Max asked him not to do, but he didn't regret it he was just hoping for him to arrive soon.

"So, this is it Iggy, goodbye." Max said, Iggy smiled at her and she smiled back, but it was a sad one.

"Bye Max," Iggy hugged Max with all his might, and Max let him take all the air away from her turning her face red.'Stupid Fang, were the hell are you, you were suppose to be here 5 minutes ago' Iggy thought as he realised Max from his grasp. Max took a long full of air when Iggy realised her.

"Wow Iggy I can see that you will miss me a lot," Max joked as she walked away from all of them.

"If your taking the plane to New York please board your plane right now we will be closing the gates in two minutes, I repeat the plane to New York will be taking of in two minutes." Everyone looked like they were going to cry again, even Iggy and Max.

"Bye, I love you all!" Max left with her bags/briefcases and entered the gates to board her plane. Thirty seconds later Fang arrived at the airport, knocking people on his way. He arrived with Iggy and asked,

"Wheres Max?" His voice was rushed bug Iggy understood.

"She entered her plane already," Fang nodded and ran to Maxs gate number, he arrived their just when the security closed the gates.

"Open the freaking gate Max is in their." The security stopped Fang, but Fang was fighting to get out of their grasp , sooner he sadly gave up as he saw Max's plane take off.

Max sighed as her vision soon was filled with clouds, Max saw when Fang was trying to get inside the gates but was stoped by security guards, Max wanted to get out and hold him but she remembered that Fang now had Lissa, so she didn't go.

"I'll sell my soul to the devil so that Fang could forget me." Max said as she saw how the clouds passed by.

"Ah, I see that we are talking about selling soul to the devil here." Max slightly jumped from her seat as she heard that voice speaking to her. Max turned to her right to see a 42 year old men staring back at her. He had black eyes his face was wrinkle free except the dark bangs he had below his eyes he had brunette hair with some white on top. He was wearing all black. "Am I right?" He asked Max, Max took a gulp as she nodded her head yes. The man smiled from ear to ear. "You will sell ur soul?" He asked hopefully, to hopefully for Max's likening.

"No" she answered, the man smile was replaced with a frown, but was quickly replaced by another evil smile.

"But what if this plane crashed,will you sell ur soul then, think about it, if u died all the people who you care for will suffer from ur lost, but if u sell ur soul to the devil u wont die." That got Max's attention, as she started to think about it.

"I'll guess I will sell it, but I don't believe this plane will crash, Im sure of it," Max looked away from the man since his evil smile were giving her the creeps, 'What a weird man'

2 hours later

Max woke from her sleep as she started to feel the plane start to looked around to see that all the passengers face werr filled with worry.

"Everyone calm down please, its just a little jolt, but for ur safety we recommend you to fasten your seatbelt please." When everyone heard the message they immediately fastened their seatbelt, including Max, when Max turned to her right she saw that the man didn't have a seatbelt, and he had a grin spread on his face. Max was going to tell him to put his seatbelt on when the plane shook furiously making everyone jump from their seats. Max got scared when the men didn't jump from his seat like everyone , it was like if he was glued to the seat, the men started to chuckle.

The plane shook furiously again and everyone started to scream when the plane started soaring downwards. Max was just shocked,'Is this an accident?, Is the plane gonna crash?' Was the man right, Max turned around to see the man laughing evily, he was enjoying every ones terror screams. The plane window started yo crack and then theh were broken, pieces of broken glass were flyin one of those glasses manage to scratch Max's face and blood soon flowed from her left winced in pain but didn't scream. The force of the air made the plane catch fire, and evryone screamed of terror. When fire touched Max's skin she gave out a scream, but then she stopped,'Their is no use in screaming, screaming wont save me from dying' Max tought she shifted on her seat not letting fire touch her but it did, and soon she was on fire just like everyone else, but Max wasn't screaming.

"Don't worry u wont die." The man said , before he disappeared from Max's sight. For once Max believed on a random stranger, she nodded her head, and all sight of fire, all screams of terror disappeared when everything exploded... including Max.

* * *

So im done with this chapter it slight different from the first but I hope.u. liked it. Please share this story with anyone and review please!

Peace


	2. Chapter 2:I sold My soul

So this is the new chapter 1 enjoy

Max(P.O.V)

*Slap* 'What the fuck was that' I thought as I felt a slight burning pain raise on my left cheek.

"Max wake up." 'Who's that?' I tried to open my eyes, but failed, my eyelids felt to heavy to raise, it was like if their were elephants on top of them. 'Were am I? What day is it? Am I still alive? Or am I dead?' Those questions were swimming around my mind but I couldn't answer my own questions.

"Max," I felt someone start to shake me, "Wake up." 'I can't answer my questions... but he might.' I tried to open my eyes but they were to heavy, I tried and tried, until I finaly opened them. My vision was clouded with green, green stuff here green stuff their, brown on the bottom of me, and pieces of burnt metal were sticking from my skin covered with my blood.

"What the..." I manage to say, but soon was cut off by the voice.

"So, I see that you have woken up, welcome back to the world of living... Max" I tilted my head to the right side, to see the same man from the plane. I was soon consumed with fear, that guy gives me the creeps, how could a man disappear in thin air before a crash? None. Unless you have magic powers like those magicians on . He was sitting on tree trunk, looking at me with his evil grin on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" My voice was rough, and my throat was dry making it hard for me to speak clearly, but the guy seemed to understand. He stood up from his tree trunk, he took a few step towards me and satted infront of me ' criss cross applesauce'.

"That's one way to describe me," He said as he started to examine me, which made me feel gross and self-conscious. His eyes landed on my face then his eyes slowly landed on my breast, which made me blush furiously because I was bearly a 'B' cup, c'mon I'm 16 im suppose to have bigger breast not small. His face then traveled to my hips, then my legs, and he went back to my face.

"My beautiful Max, I am the Devil, and I do come from hell, and you my dear are the lucky one. What do you say about selling your soul to me?" His voice was full of seriousness as he spoke the last part, and it made my blood run cold.'Why me? Why not stupid Lissa? Why do I even have my soulf if im not even dead?...' Thats when I realise, ' Stupid, I'm not dead I dont have to sell my soul to stay alive.'

"Hey, Devil, you do realize that I am alive right? I don't have to sell my soul you dumbass, haaaa jaa ja. Go back to hell bitch." I had a big smile on my face, which made the devil furious, and my smile soon fainted when I saw him transform.

His iris turned intor blood red color whit some golden flecks on them, his pupil turned into a dark blue. His face then turned red with bloody flesh on them half of the face see his skeleton. Two horns cut right into his skin. His body grew 10 times bigger living him like hulk. if not bigger. He grew a tail from behind him, and the clothes that he had before ripped into shreds. Now fear was consuming me and I started to shake.'I need to get away from here before things get nasty, all I need to do is stand up and run away.

"Max! If you haven't notice it yet, you died in that explosion 30 minutes ago!" I was already standing, when out of nowhere I felt a great pain on all of my body, and soon I collapsed on the floor making me scream in double the pain.

"Ghaaaaaa!Fuck it burns, arghhhhh!" I started to pull my hair thinking tQatarhat it will take away the pain,but it didn't.

"I brought you back to life, in the world of the living, and you are all like 'I survived an explosion cause im a strong human being' Well guess what Max! You fucking aren't strong!" Tears started to run down my face, this pain was so strong, I couldn't hold it, I was still screaming bloody murders but nothing stopped this pain. The devil, in his true form, grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up until my body wasn't laying on the ground.

"Here's the deal Max. You sell your soul to me and I'll stop the pain you feel right now, as a bonus your family wont grief for your dead and youl still be alive. C'mon Max it's a great deal... If i do say so myself." His disgusting face had his evil grin again, the pain that I had slowly faded away, and he lowered me down until my feet touched the ground. I stayed silent for a minute until I nodded my head yes.

"I knew you would accept Max," I sent him my evil glare, but he just kept on smiling. "You are a good girl. You know whats best for you." He soon transformed back on to his human form , and all he had was a boxer and the rest was exposed to me, his chest, his abs and his toned legs, and it made blush. I had never seen a man half naked before. The devil smiled and said:

"This is just my puppet body, I have better ones than this." I stupidly nodded my head. I once again checked my sorriundings until I sighed the plane that exploded. The only thing that I saw was the pieces of burnt metal and burnt chairs but found no body's.

"Were their survivors?" I asked. The devil turned around to face the plane and said:

"Noppppe, they all died burnt, all you'll find are ashes and ashes. You are in one piece because... ill rather you not know about it." He said, I sighed in relief because I honestly didn't want to know why I was in one piece. The devil started to walk away and i soon fallowed him, until we arrived in a big tree with a big black whole on it.' What in the world is that?' I thought as I kept on observing the black whole. As if in reading my mind the devil said

"Its a portal, it will take us to a vacated place were i 'live' you could say. Ill explain more things you need to know their." He entered the portal and I soon fallowed him.'Well here goes nothing."

* * *

it's done finaly! *Happily dances around* this chapter is also different from last chapter but hope you still enjoyed it. Please remember to review!

Peace


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Im going to say this once. All of muy chapters are different from last chapters. Im making my storie smother just how chaser131 requested. Also I forgot the names of the bandmates but I'll make sure to try to remember their names.

Max(P.O.V)

'Wow this place is ugly!' I thought as I entered a room. The walls were all gray, whit some black smudges on them. The floor was made out of grey cement, which also had black smudges on them. Their was one lightbulb that provided enough light for the whole room. In the room I saw 4 boys of my age.

They all looked muscular, and they had black hair. Two of them where playing chess on the corner of the room, not noticing that me and the devil arrived. One was sleeping on the table with a beer on his hand and at least 10 bottles of beer on the floor. The last one was watching TV on the chair.

 _"It's been reported that the plane that was headed to New York Citie has been missing, two hours later after the plane took flight, the plane station had kept track of the plane until they last contact of it. Some rescuers are heading to the place were the plane station reported that they lost contact of the plane on that location. For more news please join us again at this channel at 11:00 pm thank you."_

"Hey Satan, guess your plan worked, so were is this Max chick?" The boy on the chair who was watching tv, turned around and we locked eyes. He was making a whole in my eye with the intensity that he was giving me. I myself started studying him, his eyes were an electric blue, which I found myself falling in love with. His hair was black, all over the place, and it was covering one of his eyes. He had basketball shorts, which showed his long toned legs, and he had a black shirt that said with white bold letters: "I sold my soul and all I got was this shirt" This made me have a grin on my face, but soon that grin was interrupted when the devil spoke up.

"Colin, Ethan, Jaden, Horrin. I want you to meet Max, your lead singer. Max I want you to meet Colin," The devil pointed to the boy who was watching TV.

"sup." He said, then focused back on the TV.

"Ethan." He pointed to the boy who was sleeping on the table. Ethan slowly raised his head then he starred at me, he had sea green eyes, black hair that was also covering one of his eyes and he had pale white skin.

"Ethan," he said, and soon his face met the table again.

"Jaden." He pointed to one of the boys who were playing chess, Jaden raised his head and looked at me. His eyes are a honey brown, his hair color is black and was combed. He nodded his head and concentrated back in the game.

"And lastly Horrin." He pointed to the second boy, who looked up from the game. He had black hair, his eyes were an amber color, his hair was black and messy, and again one of his eyes were covered.

"Niece to meet your ass." He said, I blushed ten shades of red, and Horrin concentrated back on the game. 'How dare he talk to me like that I'll make him pay for it, I'll make sure of that'.

"Max this will be your new bandmates now fallow me." The devil said, he walked to a secret room and closed the door when we got inside.

"Max can you sing this?" The devil said as he paseed me a sheet of paper. It said Avril Levigne 'slipped away'. A phone suddenly appeared on the devils hand and he was playin the kareoke version of it on the phone.

"I miss you, miss you so much

I can't forget you.

Ohh its so sa-"

"Stop! My ears are bleeding!" The devil interrupted me as he covered his ears with both hands. I glared at him realy hard, hopeing that he will go back to hell were he belongs at. I scwoled.

"Its not like I wanted to sing! Stop complaining!" I crossed my arms over my small chest and closed my eyes as I sat on a chair.

"Here take it, their are some herbs combined. This will make you sing better. Drink it everyday three times a day for two weeks." He passed me a medium size bottle with purple liquid on it. "Make sure you put at least 5 drops of it on your drink. Here is another substance for you. When you take a shower make sure to add 10 drops of this pink substance on your bath. It will make you skinnier, light skin, and you know... make you have bigger breasts." I had to blush at the last part, I nodded my head and took the other bottle from him.

"So...since I sold my soul what do I have to do?" I asked the devil when he sat next to me.

"Nothing that important just serve me. You know... when I want to have sex, you will just have to ple-"

"NO!" I roard. How could he be so perverted ughhh! I hate perverted people! Except Iggy because his like a brother to me. That was breaking cue. I suddenly felt sad, not because I miss Iggy, its because I miss the others to, Ella, mom, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and mostly Fang, my lover.

"Well if you don't want to, well guess what! It's not your choice! Its mine!" He abruptly stood up, grabbed me from my shoulders, and picked me up from my chair. His rough lips met mine and he started kissing me furiously. I tried to push and kick him away but he was to strong for me. He started walking forwards and soon my back was at the wall. His lips left mine, and he started to kiss me from my jaw all the way down to my neck.

"If I say that I want to have sex," He stopped and inhaled me deeply on my neck, and then he let out a pleasurable sigh, "then I wont stop until I have it." Tears were gathering at the pits of my eyes as I saw what he was doing next. Oh god, I thought, oh god.

* * *

Review for more chapters. I at least want 10 reviews to post the next chapter.

So do you want the next chapter to be lemons or not... please answer it on the reviews thanks.

Remember at least 10 reviews


	4. Chapter 4

AN: New Chapter

...

Fang(POV)

Lisa is a very hot girl, i've got to say, but when Max saw us together I felt guilty. She is my best friend and I told her things that I couldn't tell my own mom, so I should've told her that I was going out with Lisa when I had the chance to.

But in a way we are even. She didn't tell me that she was going to New York City back with her dad, she didn't tell me and I didn't tell her, we are even.

But I still felt, like apolagizing to her. But know I feel like the world just came down on me completely.

...

"It has been reported that the plane that took flight to New York City has been missing after two hours that it took flight from LA station. Their are some rescuers trying to figure out where the plane crashed and to see if their were some survivors. Unfortunaly right now the Rescuers don't have a clue where the plane crashed, but we will have more information about this horrific story later on.

...

"Fang." heard my mom tell me from behind the couch. I turned around and locked my black eyes with her green one. Her lips curled into a smile, but her eyes were filled with sadness and pitty. She hereself liked Max as a daughter, and she knew that I cared about her deeply. We both were in a stage of sadness, but not grief. I won't put myself completly down until I know if she's dead or not, but until then.

" It's 10:45 pm, go to sleep. We can see more news tomorrow." my mom suggested as she placed an arm on my shoulder. I sighed, my eyelids were feeling heavy, I had slept until 3:30 am the past day, and woke up to see the earliest news. Later I went to school, studied boring subjects, and got home and couldn't take my eyes off the Tv. I felt tired, I nodded my head to my mom, I agreed. I stood up from the couch and walked up to my room with my mom following.

"If you need anything just look for me." my mom commented as she walked to her own room. I closed the door to my room and walked to my bed and laid there starring at my white celing.

Why? Why did you leave with out saying good bye Max? I though you trusted me.I closed my eyes as a throbbing started to form in my head. I slowly massaged my temple as memories of me and Max and the whole flock appeared. We were all happy and laughing( I only had a smirk though) we were by the beach, Gazzy and Ángel were near the shore, Iggy and Nudge were deep on the waters, and me and Max were on the sand laying on the sheets as we saw the flock play. Our parents were behind us having a conversation, enjoying the topic, while me and Max enjoyed the silence.

There were so many good memories, but I really wanted to sleep, I wanted to forget what happened, the flight acident, Max leaving with out saying bye. I slept, drowning myself onto the happy memories we all shared.

...

Max(POV)

I couldn't sleep, I didn't want to sleep. Not after what happened. My eyes were opened wide, I was more alert. After 4 days of being here in the devils 'house' and after 4 days since the plane crashed, I found myself more alert and scare.

My body was full of sweat, my heart was beating very fast, and there was a knot building in the bottom pit of my stomach. I was hungry, that was a fact, but I didn't want to eat anything from the boys or the Devil himself. This in fact made the Devil happy.

" that's good," he had said with a smirk on his face. "Now you can loose weight." he joked as he laughed. I only glared at him before he exited the room.

After what happened that day, when he tried to rape me, he stopped himself, he said it wouldn't be fun having it with a inoccent virgin like me, he said it will ruin his pleasure and he will wait until I was a very reckless girl. I didn't understand what he meant, and I didn't want to understand, I was to scared and hungry to think much about it.

I was trapped in a very dark room until someone opened the room. Light was provided by the opening of the door. I looked up and my eyes widened in surprise and slight relief.

" Jeb." I mumble as he started to approach me. My lips curled into a small smile. Jeb can help me, he can figure a way to get me out.

"Jeb." I say again but with my voice more projected, "Jeb get me out, I can't stand being here." I stated as I tried getting on my feet but couldn't. Jeb only looked at me with a smile. Why?

" why will you want to leave when you have a friend that will bring you lots of benefit?" Jeb questioned me as he sat down in front of me his smile not leaving his face. I raised an eyebrow at him as I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Jeb get me out now." I command him as I put my other hand on his opposite shoulder. Jeb grabbed my left hand and kissed it as he shook his head.

" Max I'm proud of you. You making a deal with the Devil was good, he has even agreed to make my company bigger as well. This is the moment I have been waiting for my whole life, Max, I can finally be rich, I will be recognized for being one of the top most richest person in the world Max. It's all thanks to you Max. Max this is a great opportunity, okay, I won't let it slip away, you will work for the Devil and do what he pleases, its for our own good." Jeb stated as he ruffled my hair. I clenched my jaw together and glared at Jeb at the same time.

I always knew Jeb was a traitor! He is a stupid mother fucker who should have died in that plane I was at.

"I hate you," I spat with as much venom I could muster and Job only smiled.

"You say that now Max, but later on you will see and understand that this was worth it." Jeb stood up and left the room. The door closed and I was sorrounded in darkness again. How could Jeb agreed to what the Devil told him? What will happen to me next? Was I going to be a success in the music industry or a failure?

...

...

The boys looked at eachother as they sat together on a black wooden table, their eyes were all looking at the cards laying on the table.

" I don't get it," Jaden said as he grabbed one of the cards as eyes formed slits. " Her future is blurry, it's hard to see how she will end up." he added as Colín nodded his head.

"It's scary in a way, even Satan doesn't know himself, shouldn't he just let her die?" Colin asked as he took another card from the table.

"You know Satan likes challenges, that's why he got her, to prove something." Horrin joined in as he stood up from his chair. " Besides, we shouldn't care, she is just another toy that Satan owns, she is not better or especial, we should just let things be, her future will be reveal someday, we shouldn't get so worked up because of this." Horrin added as he left the room. Ethan rubbed his temple before he stood up.

"Bye." was all Ethan said as he left the room as well. Colin and Jaden looked at eachother and nodded his head.

"Her future will be revealed soon." they both said and exited the room as well.

...

Wow its been a year since I last updated lol. So review please if you enjoyed this chappie. Please. Hehhe. Lol . bye

-ps: im alive. Not dead. And also sorry for any spelling errors.


End file.
